pokepufffandomcom-20200214-history
Team Shadow
"How, how, how dare you! Don't you dare think you'll get away with your latest outrage! One of these days, I will take great pleasure in kicking you about with my elegant battle style! Oh, and I'm not giving up our Shadow Pokémon plan! Let's go! Escape!" Description Team Shadow is a villainous group based in the Kyoto region. They are the main antagonists of Pokepuff version 2. They plan to convert enough Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon to build an army. Role Team Shadow is manipulating Team Rainbow Rocket from the beginning. (Although Team Shadow is not aware of the fact that Team Rainbow Rocket has its own agenda and an ever-growing collection of Ultra Beasts.) Two members of Team Shadow, presumably Peons or Grunts, named Hordel and Ferma will battle the player in Forretree Village, after the player has defeated the Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts that are in that area. Once the player has defeated all the Team Rainbow Rocket and Team Shadow members in Forretree Village, he/she will be rewarded with a Silph Scope, the item necessary to see the ghost Pokemon in the quest in Amethyst Town. The player encounters Team Shadow again in Petra City, at Aether Foundation Headquarters, when the player defeats Faba. After being defeated, Faba will call for help from Team Shadow Captain Exol and two Team Shadow Grunts. After they are defeated, Team Shadow will take some information from Faba about Pokemon DNA and flee. Two Team Shadow Peons and Team Shadow Admin Venus encounter the player at the Pokemon friendship house, in Amber City. After the player foils their plan to convert the Pokemon left at the Pokemon friendship house into Shadow Pokemon, Venus will challenge the player to a battle, and, after being defeated, she will report to Cipher about the player. Until the player reaches Aether tower in Chromium city, Cipher lies in wait... When the player reaches Aether Tower, it is revealed that Cipher holds the Aether Foundation staff hostage, including the Aether Foundation President, Lusamine. The Cipher will challenge the player to a one-on-one battle, in which he uses his Shadow Metagross and defeats the player using Shadow Moves. After winning his battle against the player, Cipher disappears. The player then frees the hostages and prepares for a final battle against Cipher. At Team Shadow Headquarters, in Amethyst town, The layer defeats all the high-ranking members of Team Shadow: Venus, Exol, Spiro, Raven, and Cipher. After Cipher is defeated, he will attempt to flee in a helicopter, but the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh, which Cipher had been holding captive breaks free and attacks the helicopter, presumably killing Cipher and ending Team Shadow's plans. After Team Shadow has been defeated, the player unlocks a quest to capture Mewtwo. To complete this quest, the player must first meet the mayor of Forretree Village, at the Ruins Of Alph. The mayor identifies himself as Evice, and helps the player to discover Mewtwo's location. When the player travels to the Chamber of Emptiness, to capture Mewtwo, Evice appears and uses a Snag Machine to grab it before the player can capture it. Evice then uses his Salamence to fly off. A mysterious young man named Wes then tells the player that they must go to Amber City and defeat Albert, if they wish to follow Evice to Mount Coronet. The player meets Albert at the Volcanion Cafe and defeats him. As a reward, Albert upgrades the Player's Ride pager, unlocking the ride Pokemon, Charizard. After the player flies on Charizard to Mount Coronet, he/she meets Evice again and must battle him twice. Before the battles, Evice reveals that he was the chief scientist of Team Shadow and helped Cipher develop the Snag Machine into a device that converts Pokemon to evil. During the first battle, Evice uses a full Team: Scizor, Slowking, Machamp, Slaking, Salamence, and Aggron. Once he is defeated, he will battle the player again, this time using Mewtwo, which he has converted into a Shadow Pokemon. After he is defeated, he will vanish, similar to the way Cipher does, leaving the player free to snag and capture Mewtwo. After that, his fate is unknown. Trivia * Team Shadow is based on Cipher from Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. * In Pokepuff version 3, Raven, a member of Team Shadow, is an informant for Looker and becomes friends with Emma.